A different way to meet
by caseylt
Summary: Andy and Sam meet outside of the force after Sam finishes his undercover work on Anton Hill. They don't know they are both cops. Set around signals crossed episode.
1. Chapter 1

Eight months three days twelve hours and thirteen minutes. That's how long it had taken him to take down the notorious Anton Hill, the biggest drug dealer in the city.

The guns and gangs task force doubted him when he said he could handle the job. They doubted him even more when he said he could do it by himself. Then they laughed when he threw in the under the year dead line. Well who was laughing now? That's right him.

He knew he was awesome, and it felt good when he made others have to acknowledge the fact. He was happy everything went as planned, but the high was starting to wear off as he was driving home. Home.

It was an odd thought. He hadn't seen his house since the day he went undercover. He had been living in a rundown one bedroom apartment that should have been condemned years ago. He had nothing there he needed. Nothing he needed to go back for. No mementos to pick up, no one to say good bye to, just nothing and no one to miss. Except now that he was going back to his life he thought back to everything he had given up. His home, his job, his best friends, Oliver, Jerry, and Noelle even his sister Sarah.

He had even broken up with his on again off again girlfriend, Monica. He didn't really miss Monica, now that he thought about it, but the thought of her made him realize that it had been eight months two days three hours and roughly ten minutes since he had enjoyed the pleasure of a woman. Man he needed to get laid.

That's one thing about being undercover no complications allowed or you could blow the mission or worse get yourself killed. When he went under this time he had something to prove and he couldn't let anything, even his own needs, get in the way of that. But it was over now. So all those repressed wants and desires were coming to the surface as he drove home.

It wasn't helping that he was still it the seedy part of town better known as hooker central. Anything you wanted you could get right here. Any fetish you wanted to explore any type of girl you had a mind for. Blonde, red, brown, hell even bald if that was your thing, you could get a girl young, old, or somewhere in the middle. He had seen them all in his time here even got to know a few, they knew everything that happened in this neighborhood and always were watching the comings and goings.

He was stopped at a light when something caught his eye. He turned to look, man she was pretty, and he guessed brand new. Because he certainly had never seen her before, he would remember those ruby red lips anywhere. She looked like she was hanging back, maybe she's scared to approach the SUV he saw parked there she was sure eyeballing the driver. A thought occurred out of nowhere that maybe if the guy in the SUV didn't get her attention he might. What was he thinking? He was a cop, he was attractive if he did say so himself. He didn't need a hooker, he could have anyone. But there in laid the rub he hadn't had anyone in a long time. Also he was in transition.

He couldn't go back, his undercover work was done; he couldn't be that person anymore. But he also couldn't go forward; he couldn't fall back into himself for at least a week. He had to be debriefed and reassigned and he needed time to become used to not needing to always be someone else. Now he has to go back to being a cop and not a drug dealer.

To be someone who can have relationships and friends. What the hell tough right its only one night. The SUV pulled forward blocking his view of the blonde with those ruby red lips. But what the SUV left standing there was breath taking. He had never seen a woman more beautiful. She had brown glossy hair and sparkling white teeth. Legs that went on for days and a body that was healthy and toned.

Mine. Wait what? Where did that come from? He wanted her, man did he want her. Honking, he heard honking. It took him a second to get his bearings and figure out the light had turned green and he needed to go. Then just as he was moving through the intersection she looked up and he saw those deep brown eyes, he was lost.

Walking in his front door was odd. It was too soon to fully feel at home. It had been so long. But he knew one thing. He was happy to be there. He decided the first thing he wanted was a shower, a long hot shower. He wanted to get the grime and dirt of the operation off of him. He wanted to feel like himself again. As he was standing there water streaming over his body he keep getting a picture of the brown eyed hooker in his mind.

It had just been too long since he had a woman, that's all it was. Right? He shook himself from his thoughts and turned off the shower. He made the decision that he would be better after a good night's rest. He was better than next morning, however hauntingly beautiful brown eyes filled his dreams the whole night. He spent the day getting his life back in order.

Getting food for the house and going to see his sister. But once everything was done he wanted to go out, wanted to have a drink with friends, but he could even contact them until the Hill case was wrapped up. So he made the decision to go to a local hole in the wall bar where he knew no one would know him. As he entered he realized it was Saturday night and the place was fairly busy, filled with loud music, and people dancing everywhere.

He finally found a seat at the edge of the bar. Ordered a drink and sat back to take in the crowd. He had only been there about fifteen minutes when the man next to him got up to leave. No sooner then the man stood and turned there was a young woman sitting down on the stool. She was facing away from him yelling to the bartender trying to give her drink order. She looked beautiful from behind with tight blue jeans tightly covering mile long legs and a grey blouse. She was close enough he could smell cherry blossom coming from her long brown hair. It was nice to be able to smell a well groomed woman again. This brought him back to thoughts of just how long it had been.

So going for liquid courage he downed his drink, tapped her on the shoulder and asked if he could buy her a drink. Old fashioned, yes, but what do you expect in a bar?

As she turned around to answer him and see just who asked, so many things went through his mind. Shock, recognition, joy, anticipation, and a touch of sadness. Deep brown eyes stared back at him. What were the chances? She accepted his drink offer with a shy thank you. He thought well why not? He was dying for the feel of a woman and here was a sure thing with no complications attached.

He could satisfy his needs and get the thought of her out of his mind. Now he just had to know if she was already with a guy or if she was free to take him on. Shouldn't cost him more than a couple hundred dollars right? So he asked her name? "Andy."

So normal he thought, she must be new she hasn't switched to the more likely Candy or Bambi's you always seem to her in her line of work. He asked if she was alone.

She answered, "Yes," leaving him to smile bigger, she's all mine.

You on duty he asked? "No." Damn, maybe she's decided to give the life up before she even stared.

Maybe she's just playing hard to get, this is a nicer part of town. So he tried again a little more forward this time. Want to go back to your place? She hesitated like she wasn't sure. He thought he was going to have to go home alone again. He just watched her silently while she made up her mind. She downed the drink he brought her, stood up, grabbed his hand, as she said, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

[Thanks for the reviews. And no I don't own Rookie Blue.]

Andy's POV

She was miserable. She was so excited this morning when they got the assignment to go undercover. It was her first and she had only been a rookie two months.

But nothing was going as planned. She was nervous and unsure of how to be this. She kept trying and trying to play the part of the prostitute. She would try and talk or worse flirt with those that stopped or took an interest but it felt forced she felt unprepared and out of place.

It uncomfortable being catcalled and stared at like your constantly being undressed by every pair of eyes that turns your way. This last one that pulled away was it. Oliver was telling her she blew it and it was time to come in for the night.

Then a horn honked and she glanced up right into an intense pair of eyes looking back at her. It was only a glimpse then nothing as the car passed through the intersection. Oliver started yelling at her to hurry up. Asking her what was taking so long. The eyes becoming nothing not even a memory.

The next day was worse, she slept poorly, was late to work again, and to top it off was made fun of the whole day for not being able to give it away. She was the worst prostitute ever. Well that's just fine with her she doesn't want to be a prostitute she's a cop and damn proud of it.

Shift is over, finally. She decides after the night then the day she has had she needs a drink. But she wants nothing to do with her co workers at the moment so going to a cop bar to be further harassed about last night's detail, so not going to happen.

She decides to head to a local bar she knows. Her father used to make her pick him up and take him home after a heavy night of drinking. She had been there at least a dozen times. She walks in and curses herself for not just staying in the place is packed.

Oh well she is here now might as well have one drink. She sees a man stand at the bar turning to leave. She sneaks in and grabs the stool and quickly yells for the bartender.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and a man asks to buy her a drink she turns to say no but when she sees him she says thank you instead. He is beyond good looking, all tall, dark, and yummy, and that smile. Just wow the dimples are to die for. He makes her feel free. Everything she came to forget gone. The operation she messed up. The teasing and taunting she went through all day just disappeared.

They exchanges names. Sam. It fits him. He asks if she with anyone and seems happy when she answers no. She takes that to mean he's not either. He asks if she on duty, which she thought was strange.

Maybe he's a cop to, seen her at the station or something. She didn't want to ask, it might bring up how bad last night went and she didn't want to go back to that right now. She just wants to forget. He seems disappointed. But out of nowhere he asked if they can go back to her place. Wow. She doesn't know what to say. He is beautiful and he wants her. She doesn't normally do this she doesn't even know him. So her choices are to go home alone and think about everything that has went wrong in the past two days or go home with a good looking guy and have what could be an unforgettable night? She finished off her drink, grabbed his hand, and said, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe she actually said, "Yes." He was starting to have second thoughts. He was a cop after all, this was against the law. He wanted her so bad though, and now that she said, "Yes," his libido was starting to take over. The ability to think was gone. He was leading her toward his truck by pure instinct. He opened the passenger door for her to climb in, then went around the other side and got in himself.

Truck all started he turned to her and asked, "Where to?"

He expected to have to drive back to where this all began, he even expected her to say a local hotel, but she gave him an address not two blocks away from his own home.

He thought for a moment she might be leading him on, but he couldn't figure out what the end game could be so he just decided to let things play out as they would.

Nothing was said on the trip over. He was afraid if he said the wrong thing she would change her mind, she looked nervous, but the sexual tension between them was rising with each passing minute, he could barely keep his hands to himself.

They pulled up outside a small duplex apartment. He got out to open the door for her, but she had beaten him to it and was already shutting her door.

She led him to the second apartment and unlocked the door. When she let him inside, he was a little confused. Her apartment was nothing like you would expect for a prostitute to live in. It was well kept, clean, even homely. He thought himself a good observer; you had to be to be a good cop. Something just seemed off, but he could quite grasp what it could be. He opened his mouth to ask a couple probing questions, to get some answers so he could clear up some of the confusion running through his head.

The answers never came. Hell, the questions never came. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. All thoughts of anything besides being with her now were gone. Just gone, in their place, thoughts of the smooth lips that were pressed against his making him feel complete.

Thoughts of the tongue that was playing with his in his mouth, the intensity, the taste, the playful way she would nibble on his lip in between breaths or suck his tongue in her mouth and not give it back, only to release him and giggle.

He was in awe. He was so wrapped up in her. He was so amazed at the feelings and pleasure she was bringing him.

She started pulling on his shirt. He let himself be led into the bedroom as the shirt came off. Now that they were there, he wasted no time and neither did she. They were rolling around in their birthday suits in moments.

There were kisses, touches, and pleasure running through every part of his body. He was amazed at the feelings running through him. He thought of nothing but bringing her the same pleasure she was giving him.

He woke up confused, not sure where he was. It came back slowly as he looked around, but the thing that did it was seeing the woman sleeping next to him. Everything he felt during their time together came rushing back.

He smiled to himself at a job well done. He wore her out. Then he remembered she was a prostitute, and a since of sadness came over him. He realized he wanted to keep her for himself, but her profession made that impossible. This wasn't pretty woman he couldn't rescue her and change her whole life.

He was a cop. She would run the moment he tried to ask for more than the time he was willing to pay for, to break the law for. He needed out. He needed to leave now. He didn't want to wake her. He didn't want the confrontation.

He inched out of bed. Quickly found his clothes, well everything but his boxers, and started toward the door. He couldn't just leave, she had done her job. She had done it well, but he realized they never talked about price. He pulled out his wallet, figured he had about $350 in cash. God, she was worth so much more.

He would never have used a prostitute, but for her. There was just something about her that pulled at him. He wasn't sure what to do. He found a pad of paper wrote out a quick note and left it with the money on the dresser. He took one last look at her as she laid there sleeping, moonlight spilling over her. He couldn't resist he walked to her, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and finally walked away.

He was home before he knew it, and in his own bed, asleep, and alone twenty minutes later. Dreaming of brown eyes, soft lips, and...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews and no I still don't own Rookie Blue.

Andy's POV

She led him as far as the parking lot. But before she could ask what was next he was leading her to a big two door silver truck. He opened the passenger door and waited for her to get in before running to the driver side to get in himself.

He finally spoke, his smooth voice rolled over her sending a shiver through her body. It took her a moment to hear him, "Where to?" She gave him her address.

Silence. Neither one said a thing, which gave her time to think. What was she doing, she is a cop she knew better than to give some random guy her address. She knew better than to have sex with a stranger.

None of that matter though. She wanted him, more than anyone she had ever dated. More than common sense allowed. She had a horrible night followed by a bad day. She wanted this for herself, and she was going to take it.

They quickly reached her duplex. She jumped out of the truck realizing to late he was going to open the door for her.

When they got inside she noticed him looking around taking everything in. She saw the he was about to say something, but she was afraid if he did she would lose her nerve and not go through with this. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She knew he wasn't expecting it, but he didn't hesitant, he was giving as well as he was getting.

The need she felt so strongly before, tripled when she kissed him. She couldn't wait any longer she grabbed his shirt and starting pulling him towards the bedroom while taking the shirt off.

She didn't remember getting undressed but there they were rolling back and forth on the bed. She kissed. He licked. She nibbled. He sucked. They went at each other for what felt like hours. It was by far the best experience she ever had.

He was so attentive and focused. This man, who knew nothing about her, knew her body better then even she did. He was awesome and right then maybe even god like with that body. She couldn't get enough.

Mine. The thought ran through her head. She hoped she could keep him forever. It was the last thought before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviewers and readers thank you. The story in coming along almost to what I originally wanted to be the completion, but because of some of the reviews I have been thinking of trying to continue it a bit. I guess it will depend on if you the readers, or I the writer, feels it needs to go any further then three more chapters after this of course.

Sam's POV

The following morning he found himself waking up, reaching out his arm, searching the bed for the warm body that he has enjoyed so much the night before. Perhaps he could get a little repeat performance in before he had to even start the day. His hand met no resistance, no arms no torso, just air then the cold sheet on the bed.

He was confused and disappointed. Then the memories of last night slowly came back to him and his mind was slowly feeling in the gaps for him. He was in his own home, his own bed, alone. He had left her place last night. He had left her without saying goodbye, without saying anything. Then he remembered the money and why he left it. He felt as if he were just punched in the gut.

He paid her. He couldn't even try and play the whole thing off. He couldn't pretend he didn't know what she did. He couldn't try and prove it wrong; even though it was unrealistic he had seen her with his own eyes standing on the street. The sadness that hit him in the moment was staggering. He couldn't have her, why would a one night stand mean so much, he couldn't fathom. All he knew was he still felt the want, the need, the pull to her. He had never felt such a thing.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed, looking back at the emptiness that was left, and turned to the bathroom to take a shower, a cold shower. He brushed his teeth, and he thought of her. He went to the bathroom, and he thought of her. He turns on the shower and let the water just run over his well rested and used body, and he thought of her.

The day progressed, day turned into night, then to day, then back to night. This happened over and over again. He never could get her off his mind, he went about his life, visited his sister again, took care of the things around the house, gave his statements , and was all ready to go back to work, but there, in the back of his mind, there she was always, Andy. The need, nor the want, nor the pull that he had felt from the first time he saw her ever faded, it never went away.

The week off was over, the alarm went off; it was time to get back to work. He had decided to be early, he missed his friends and the sooner he got to the station, the more time he could spend with them before he hit the streets once again. Showered, dressed, and out the door. He jumped into his truck and grabbed four coffees on the way in. As he walked through the glass doors, the sounds of an early morning quite, and the smell of day old coffee made him feel at home again. He loved undercover work, but this was home, this was the life he trained for, the career he gave all his blood, sweat, and tears for. Hopefully, that's all he would ever have to give, but if the job asked for his life, he would fight like hell, but he would give it proudly.

There they were. Oliver, Jerry, and finally Noelle, he came up behind them, only Noelle saw him and gave him a huge smile. He motioned for her to be quite, sat down the coffee, and tackled Oliver from behind.

"What the?" Oliver yelled, swinging him around until they were face to face. Jerry and Oliver yelled and laughed hugging him, welcoming him back, Noelle got it there to get hers as well. She asked if the coffee was for them, and he handed it out gladly.

The four went over all the changes that had past between then the last nine mouths. Family, boyfriends, girlfriends, the case Sam had worked. Finally the girlfriend question led to Sam asking who Traci was that Jerry was dating. The three jumped into telling Sam all about the five new rookies that had joined their department. Nash, Peck, Diaz, Epstein, and McNally. He got the rundown on all the antics and the mistakes, he was told how Peck was one of those Pecks, and McNally was the daughter of one Detective McNally. Oliver joked with him how now that Sam was back he would have to take one of the rookies off their hands since he was signed off to be a T.O.

He didn't normally like that kind of thing, preferring to work by himself, instead of having a partner. He found the thought wasn't bugging him as much as normal though, must be cause he was so happy to be back, to be surrounded by friends. So he slapped Oliver on the back, made a joke about how the rookies didn't know what was coming for them, and motioned for everyone to make their way to parade. He couldn't wait to start, and he couldn't wait to torture and tease a few rookies.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot. Don't own Rookie blue, but sure wish I did sometimes.

Andy's POV

The sunshine was being filtered in from her window, and hitting her directly on the face. It was trying to wake her, to pull her from the warmth, the comfort, and the most delicious little dream. A dream she already couldn't quite remember, and the longer she stayed awake the further into her subconscious the dream sunk. So she cuddled a little more into the blankets, and tried to recapture what was quickly becoming lost to her.

She jolted up in bed remembering Sam. She looked to the bed where he should be even now, laying there all yummy. More appetizing then any dream could ever be. When she looked though she was met with only emptiness, she didn't want him to be gone. She even rolled onto her stomach to look on the floor, but again nothing. She got up and checked the rest of the house and still nothing, the only thing she had found was a pair of men's boxers.

She was disappointed. She knew when she dragged him out of that bar it was only a one night stand, she was just hoping after realizing how explosive they were together that maybe, just maybe, he had felt something close to what she had , that he would at least take the chance to get to know her a bit better. She couldn't help the sad chuckle that came from her though, the irony that he had left in the middle of the night. She was the one who always left when she stayed the night with some guy, boyfriends or not, she never could trust them enough to sleep the night through with them, to have to share that morning after conversation.

Who would have ever guessed that the one time she was comfortable enough to fall asleep, that the man would run out on her, run out and more than likely never be seen or heard from again?

Well, there was nothing for it she would just have to take the memories with her, and enjoy the rest of her day off. She decided to jump in the shower; she was already running late to meet her best friend and fellow police woman, Traci. As the water washed over her, she laughed again, boy was Traci going to get a kick out of this story.

Traci was there at her house not five minutes after she finished with her shower. She ran to the door still in her towel. Traci just laughed and shook her head as she walked through the door. "You're never on time, are you?" Traci said as she made herself at home. Andy just smiled, "Be nice, or I'm not telling what happened last night."

Well that certainly got Traci's attention Andy almost never shared something without Traci have to drag it out of her first, and anything that could make her friend playful and have a smile like that on her face, was going to make for a good story.

"Spill," one word was all Traci had to say, Andy was dying to share both her good and bad fortune surrounding the evening and the morning after she just had.

She started at the beginning explaining her feeling and how come she didn't go to the bar with her friends, instead venturing out on her own. She told Traci about everything that happened, the meeting, the short drive to her house, even explaining in detail the great sex, and the morning after. The only things Andy seemed to have a problem with sharing, Traci noticed, was her feelings toward this man, during or after, and she couldn't describe him.

Traci started to worry that her friend had been way too drunk, but quickly realized there was something else at play. If Traci didn't know her better she would think she had fallen in love. To think of Andy in love was farfetched anyway, add that with the combination this had been a one night stand and Andy didn't even know his last name, well it was just impossible. Wasn't it?

The whole time Andy had been telling Traci about Sam she had been getting dressed. She'd throw on some jeans and a police t-shirt. She had grabbed her socks and shoes, and was just finishing in the bathroom with her hair and makeup, when she asked Traci to grab her watch and earrings off the dresser.

Traci walked over to get them when she noticed the money. "Wow, girl where did you get all this money?" Andy stopped with the brush halfway through her hair, confused, "What money?"

Andy walked to the dresser and sure enough there it lay. She quickly picked it up and counted out $350. She couldn't make sense of it until she read the note. The she was hit with so many emotions; she became overwhelmed, that she had to sit. Sadness, anger, happiness, confusion, the list went on and on, those were just a few she could identify.

Traci was scared for Andy; whatever she just read seemed to have knocked the wind right out of Andy. Traci quickly figured out it must have been from the man that had stayed the night, or why else would there be a letter in Andy's place she didn't know about. Wait, but that meant, "Andy," Traci said slowly, "Why is there money on the dresser?"

It took Andy a few minutes to collect herself, but when she did she gave Traci a forced laugh, "I guess I can do more then give it away." Traci stared confused. "He thought I was a prostitute." Traci gasped, but didn't know what to say. Finally, "What the hell would make him think that?" Andy just handed Traci the note, she needed a minute to run through the previous evening in her own head.

Traci slowly took it and read Sam's words. "Andy, I'm so sorry to leave in the middle of the night without waking you, but I didn't think you would want me to stay, and you looked so peaceful asleep. I had the best time; I wish the circumstances were different. I know we didn't get to discuss a price and as I have never done this kind of thing before I wasn't sure what to give you for your time. You seemed new the other night on the street, I hope I'm right, and I hope this is enough to get you back on your feet, so I don't have to see you in that part of town again. If it's not enough or if you ever find yourself in the need of anything please call. "Traci just folded the letter and set it back on the dresser next to the money.

Traci thought it was sweet, and a little confusing. "What does he mean by that part of town? And the thing about on the streets? She asked."

Andy took a deep breath before answering; she was slowly coming back into control of her emotions. "Don't you get it? He must have seen me on the street, the night of the undercover operation." "Oh!" It all became a little clearer.

"What are you going to do?" Traci asked. "What do you mean?" Now Andy was the one confused.

"Well, you could arrest him." Traci said slowly trying to feel out Andy's reaction. "What? No. Why would I do that? Andy was shocked at Traci's suggestion. Traci explained, "He did pay for sex." Andy shook the thought off, "Maybe, but he clearly says it was his first time, which before you say anything, I believe. Then on top of that I would have to tell other people what happened, that I engaged in prostitution, that I didn't even know I was doing it. No, I don't think that an option."

"Well, what are you going to do with the money?" Traci inquired. "I don't know. For now out of sight out of mind, she got out and took the money and walked into the kitchen, she was going to put it into her cookie jar till Traci asked, "What about this note? What about his number?" Andy thought a second more then she should, grabbed the note from Traci and with one last looked at his handwriting, at his words, at his number, she filled a glass with water, threw in the money and the note and place it in her freezer. "He's on ice. I'll just figure out what I want to do with the money later." "Let's get out of here." Andy stated as she grabbed her jacket and used Traci outside.

Traci and Andy had spent the day shopping and getting lunch. When Andy finally got home she spent the night having a drink and thinking about Sam. She found she wasn't mad at him; the whole misunderstanding was a little funny now that she thought about it.

As she sat on her couch, drink in hand thinking about him, Sam, she realized she wanted nothing more than to see him again. She wanted another night like last night. She wanted to get to know him. She didn't understand how one little horribly done operation could have confused things so much. She could call him. Yeah, she could call and explain that she wasn't a streetwalker, that she was in fact a cop. She could tell him how much she had enjoyed herself, and she could return the money. The ice thing may be hard to explain, but who cared. Yeah she was going to do it. She reached for the phone and quickly dialed the number she had quickly memorized before Traci could catch her as she was putting the note on ice.

It rang, it rang again. "This is Sam." He answered. She hung up, she had chickened out. Now, even if she wanted to she couldn't call back, he would know it had been her. He would know she had hung up on him. Maybe another time, maybe she would find the courage another day.

She went into her room and saw the still unmade bed, the bed that he and she had enjoyed together, just last night. She looked around the room spotted his boxers. She picked them up to fold them and put them away somewhere but changed her mind, she quickly changed getting ready for bed. Wearing her police shirt and his boxers she climbed into bed and was happy to find his scent still on her pillows, she cuddled up with it pressed to her nose, and drifted off to sleep with only a single tear sliding down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

Oliver, Jerry, Noelle, and he all walked into parade. They quickly found a spots toward the back, as the rest of the room was already full.

Sergeant Boyco was giving his daily speeches and assignments, Sam scanned the room, taking in the changes since he has been gone. He got about half way through when he just stopped, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, he could almost swear that it was Andy sitting in the front row, in a police uniform no less.

He couldn't see her face, as she was facing the Sergeant, but that hair, that neck, and certainly that body couldn't possibly belong to more than one woman, right?

He turned to Oliver hoping to get some information, without giving away any of the thoughts running through his head. "Who are the new faces, rookies?" He asked trying to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat. Oliver quickly confirmed his fears. He named them, pointing as he went. Until he finally got to Andy. Andy McNally, generation cop.

He was in shock. He couldn't believe his luck not only had he thought her a prostitute and paid her, but he knew her old man. He had even rode with him a few times back in his training days. How could this get any worse?

Oliver must have noticed that something wasn't right, because he was asking what was wrong with him. Sam tried to brush it off, "McNally and Peck look a little familiar, did I see them working as prostitutes last week."

Oliver started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sam asked. Oliver explained the undercover mission, and how they were trying to arrest johns. Sam was horrified and relieved, it could have been him getting arrested that night, and he would have never lived down the embarrassment. He was relived he had dodged that bullet, but realized quickly that if Andy had said anything to anyone he may still be in for a lot of explaining.

Sam tried to cover with Oliver, "Well, with rookies who look like them you guys must have made quite a few busts." Oliver started laughing, "You would think, but McNally there couldn't even give it away."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, couldn't give it away? It made no since, she had certainly fooled him, hadn't she? As he started thinking back to that night, and not just the sex, cause that he had thought of everyday since. He quickly realized what an ass he was. She never led him to believe she was a prostitute, she was a lady through and through, and it was just his ill preconceived notions that led him to where he was now. In trouble.

The problem was even with all this going on inside his head. His body wanted her again; he had an erection that was not going to go away as long as she was anywhere near.

He was going to have to apologize; he was going to have to find out who else knew about them, and what exactly they knew. He was going to have get over her, maybe a little of the old out of sight out of mind would work.

What was the chances really that they would have to work together? Yes, he was a training officer and she was a rookie, but there were five rookies. She was teamed up with Oliver; the Sergeant surly wouldn't change that now. Just as he had calmed himself down a little, his fate was sealed by the Sergeant "McNally your being assigned a new T.O., Sam Swarek. Welcome back Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

Andy's POV

The day had started like any other, but that's just it isn't it, you never really know when you wake up in the morning that this one day could possibly change your life in many ways forever.

This was the first day in a week, she woke up refreshed and looking forward to the day, she had finally had a dreamless night's sleep. No dreams of mister tall, dark, and handsome, Sam. She had let the missed opportunity get to her. All week she would find herself at the oddest times thinking about him, wishing she had the chance to get to know him better, there was just something that nagged at her, a feeling that they fit. That she and he could have and something, something most look for, but sadly few find.

It was okay though, today was going to be the start of something good. She had her focus and her smile back. Yes, the money was still in her freezer, his number was still in her phone, for some unknown reason he was even on her speed dial, number 7, but he was still there listed after her father, her best friend, her training officer, Oliver, and her other friends, Dov, Gail, and Chris. This unknown man was on her speed dial. Oh, and if you must know the pair of boxers were clean and hidden in the back of her sock drawer, a little creepy, maybe but she justified it with the thought he may want them back someday.

Alas, today was a new day, showered, fed, and grabbing some coffee to go from home, cause the coffee down at the station could give paint thinner a run for its money, she was out the door early, for once.

When she got to the station, she ran into Gail and Traci in the locker room. Both Traci and Gail commented about not only her early status, but also on the fact that she was looking better today.

Now, Andy had only told Traci the truth of why she had been looking distracted and maybe a little run down for the last week, but it seems everyone who knew her could tell something was not quite right. If Gail was noticing, she could only imagine what her training officer, thought of her.

The girls were ready and got to parade, claiming their front row seats, before most of the other officers had even made it in the room. The Sergeant got started, filling them in on and updates and cases. Andy was thinking that she would have to buy lunch for Oliver today as an apology to how she had been acting this last week.

To be honest she was completely zoned out, thinking of how to make it up to him, when she heard the Sergeant start issuing assignments for the day. She was more than shocked when she heard her name being called, who the hell is Sam Swarek? As Andy turned to try and find this new T.O. She saw him, standing in the back with Oliver and Jerry, getting pats on the back, and people shaking his hand, and welcome backs, and she was going to hyperventilate. It was him, her new training officer, her new boss, was none other than the man she had slept with last week. The man she had the best sex of her life with, the man she had wanted to run into more than anything, oh no, the man who thought she was a prostitute.

-Note—

So I have loved writing this story, and there's a lot more that I can do with it, however the reviews have died down. It looks like the interest has been lost; if this is the case I figured start now while I'm ahead. If this is incorrect, even better, so review if you would like me to keep going with this please, and if not it's been a pleasure.

Also, in case you were curious as to where Luke fits in this story, he doesn't. Sorry, but I have never like his character, and now that he is cheating and from what the previews show trying to move up the wedding, I'm secretly plotting his death again since the first shooting didn't take. Evil I know, but I would rather his air time be spent on Sam or Oliver. I really like Oliver, I wish there were more stories about him, or with his point of view.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Andy had thought through all this, and came to the realization of just who Sam Swarek was, and just who he thought she was, the room had pretty much cleared. The only ones left were Traci, Oliver, and of course Sam and Andy.

Traci had stayed out of curiosity, Oliver had stayed to introduce his old rookie to her new T.O, which had left him a little sad, Oliver liked Andy, he liked working with her, also he knew something had been off this last week, and wanted to make sure she would be okay before just handing her off to someone else, even if that someone was his best friend.

Oliver was trying to talk to Sam. To tell him all about the tiny terror of a rookie he had just inherited. But Sam wouldn't look at him, he was still focused on McNally.

All Traci knew was she seen the look of shock, hope, then terror before she heard a gasp and was reaching for her best friend before she hit the floor.

Andy couldn't believe it she was coming back slowly, but she knew she was on the floor, she knew she had fainted, she groaned as the memory came back to the why of it all. The mess that was now her life, all because of one little undercover operation.

Andy heard Traci and Oliver talking to each other, trying to figure out what happen. Then she realized that if it was Traci and Oliver standing above her, that they only person she could be laying on was, she opened her eyes, and there he was, Sam.

"Hi, Andy," Two words were all he said, but they were like a purr, a calming sound that just washed over her.

She felt a shudder run through her, "Sam."

They had a lot to talk about, but both knew this was neither the time nor place.

Sam started to help her to her feet.

Oliver and Traci exchanged looks, they both knew. Traci put two and two together the moment Andy passed out. Oliver saw it the moment Sam went for Andy when she passed out, and was confirmed when they said their simple, but meaningful hellos. Now he knew what had been wrong with his rookie. He smiled, thinking to himself this was going to be good.

They all started to walk out to the cars, good thing Traci was riding with Oliver today. The less people knew about this the better. Traci was worried for Andy, she had seen what one night alone with this man had done with her friend, and she couldn't even begin to stop the worry about her safety out on the streets. Oliver noticed the worry cross Traci face, "Sam will take care of her, he's a good guy, and a great cop. I promise."

That had helped a bit. Traci confirmed with Andy she was okay, and the four of them agreed to meet up for lunch, before heading off to patrol the city.

Note- Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't trying to hold out on anyone for them, but my inspiration has been waning as season 2 progresses. So I thought I would check in before going further. This chapter is a bit different than the rest of the story, but my mind needed it as a bridge to keep going. So happy reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Traci and Oliver

The day was going by slowly, and that was not doing anything but make Traci's worry for Andy mount.

Finally, she gave in, what's the worse that could happen?

"Shaw, what can you tell me about Swarek?" Traci found herself hoping to be able to find out anything she could, so she could report back or protect Andy if she had to.

Oliver smiled, finally, he thought to himself. He knew he could out wait Traci, now he had her right where he wanted. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, if you tell me everything that happened to Andy about a week ago."

Oh no Traci thought, "What do you mean by what happen to Andy?" She asked hoping to get away with telling him as little as possible.

"Well, let's see Andy has been distracted, depressed, and unsociable all week. Don't get me wrong I like the quite, but it would take a blind man, or at least someone way less observant, to not notice. Now, after what I saw in the parade room, I'm inclined to think that Sam and Andy know each other. Now, since Sam had been gone undercover till this last week or so I'm thinking the must have met in that time. Am I wrong." Oliver knew he had her when she went pale.

Traci thought to herself that Oliver was to good for his own good. He had gotten all that from a hello. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to know what she could about this Sam, but if she told Oliver what had happen would she be getting Andy in trouble, would she be betraying a confidence?

Traci looked at Oliver unsure what to do. Oliver didn't he had here on the fence, all he had to do was push a bit, "You know Sam is my best friend, so I'm sure he'll tell me just how he met Andy anyways. As far as Andy goes I'm worried for her, and I can't do anything to help her without knowing what's going on."

Traci knew he was right, the more they both knew, the more they could help their thought never crossed her mind to just let Andy handle this, she had seen how quickly she had fallen for a one night stand, what was Andy going to do after spending hours and hours alone with the same man, a man she wasn't allowed to date now that he was her T.O.

Traci slowly started to explain everything that had happened, as far as she knew, after the night of the undercover operation to Oliver.

Oliver was elated that he had convinced Traci to talk, until he heard what he had to say. He sat there in shock, he couldn't believe what had happened. He was processing Andy and Sam having sex, when Traci dropped the bombshell of Sam paying Andy for sex, thinking she was just a prostitute. He couldn't believe it. He had seen Andy try to be a prostitute, she was horrible at it.

Oliver knew Andy would never tell him her side of the story, but he would be damned if he didn't get Sam's, and it better be good, cause Oliver was starting to feel the need to punch someone.

When Traci was finally finished, Oliver followed through on his promise to answer all her questions about Sam.

By the time they were both through, Traci was a little more relaxed, she thought that if Sam was everything Oliver said, and Andy and he could work through this, then Andy could find herself very happy with a great guy.

Oliver on the other hand still had a lot of questions for Sam, and not a little bit of anger toward him. Andy was like a daughter or a sister to him, and he found himself feeling very protective of her. Oliver knew Sam was a great guy, but he better have a good explanation.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy and Sam

Silence. Andy was in shock, she didn't know what she was going to do or say, and the eerie silence that she and Sam had going on every since they had left the station was sort of freaking her out. She knew something had to be said, because if she and Sam didn't figure out how to get over this and work together, and quickly there was going to be a problem. That problem, unfortunately, would be hers since she was just a rookie and Sam was the boss.

She had opened her mouth to say something a few times, but it seemed every time she finally found the courage, even if she didn't have the words, they got a call. Nothing big, just petty stuff here and there that required over zealous citizens to call the police.

Sam had even started to speak at one time, all he got out was, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." before Sam saw, and Andy felt herself tense up, and her eyes get big. Sam shut up, thinking she didn't want to talk about it, even though he knew they needed to get it out of the way one way or another. They were going to be partners and they had to trust each other day in and day out, so whatever feelings they had whether they be positive or negative had to be dealt with before long.

Andy was thankful for the apology, but at the same time she didn't want it. She tensed up, because she was afraid that he was saying sorry that he had ever had sex with her. Telling her that if given the chance he would never have done it in the first place. When she replayed back what little he had said, she realized she was only hearing her fears and not what he had actually said.

This went on all day. The awkward silence. They did get to the lunch with Oliver and Traci, but only long enough to grab some fast food and use the bathroom, the dispatcher called them out to another car accident. The only thing that Andy got from the lunch while waiting in line for the restroom was that both Oliver and Traci knew what was going on. Hell, it seemed they knew more about it then she did and she was the one in the middle of this mess. Oliver, just patted her on the back and said that he was there if she needed to talk. That was not going to happen, but just him offering her the option even though he was clearly good friends with Sam, gave her just enough courage, "Sam, we need to talk about what happened."

Sam was shocked that Andy finally wanted to address the issue, she had a lot more going on with her then he originally thought. He smiled, "Just waiting on you, McNally."

She couldn't believe how easy that was, "Yeah, but not at work okay? How about my house eight o'clock?"

Sam didn't know what to think was she really just wanting to talk, or was she hoping to get into bed with him? "Sounds good. I'll pick up some dinner and be there at eight."

Andy was feeling like a weight had been taken off her shoulders, "Are you sure you remember where I live?" Andy said, glad they could joke about this.

Sam looked her in the eyes,"O, I remember exactly where you sleep at night."

Andy tried to smile, but the breath she took went down the wrong way, and she started coughing instead, she couldn't breath.

Sam asked if she was alright, she could tell he was concerned, but as soon as she explained what happened, he let out a big throaty laugh.

She couldn't believe he was laughing at her, "Well, I should give you my number in case you get lost anyway." She told him trying to catch him off guard so he would shut up.

He handed her his phone. "Go ahead and put it in for me, I'm driving."

Andy started to add herself to his contact list when she almost stopped breathing again, "Make sure you add yourself to speed dial, make it number 3." Sam just smiled at her.

Damn those dimples, "Why number three?" Andy asked.

Sam knew what she was really asking, she wanted to know what that meant as far as their personal lives, and that he didn't know until they had their talk. He had never expected to see her again, he was glad his expectations were wrong. " Cause my voice mail is one, and my sister is two," was the only answer he had for her right now.

Andy didn't know what to do with that answer. The car got quite again while she put her number on his speed dial. When she went to hand the phone back, Sam stopped her. "Why don't you call yourself so you can add my number to your phone as well?" Sam asked.

Andy handed him the phone again, he gave her a confused look, "I already have your number in my phone, you left it for me that night, on the note, with the money." Andy replied sadly.

Sam felt like the biggest ass. "I am sorry Andy, I will explain everything tonight, but please know that I'm glad you kept it."

Andy still wasn't the happiest when it came to the situation that she and Sam had found themselves in, but what he said sounded genuine, so she would give him the time to explain.

Sam and Andy had been silent awhile they were on their way back to the station, shift was over, they were both surprised how fast the second half of their shift had went. They were walking to the locker room when Sam finally asked, "Why didn't you call me?" He had been wondering since she said she had his number in her phone.

She had reached the locker room door," I did a couple times, I just didn't know what to say to you after I found out what you thought about who I was from that note."

Sam was left standing there alone outside the woman's locker room door, speechless. Now, he was getting nervous about tonight, and the big talk. He had done everything wrong when it came to Andy. Normally, he was the gentleman, but he had really hurt her with his misguided speculations. Sam was not grateful to undercover work at the moment. If she had never been undercover as a prostitute he would have never make the mistake that he did. Then on the other hand if he wouldn't have been coming back from undercover he would have never seen her on the corner that night, and never been in that bar, and never would have had sex with her.

Well, maybe he would have eventually, but who knows, and the truth is he would not give up that night or the memories of it for anything. He had a lot of explaining, apologizing, and maybe even some groveling to do, but he knew she was going to be worth it.


End file.
